


空心人

by Naudr



Category: Hanniabal（TV series）
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naudr/pseuds/Naudr
Summary: 你不大也不小刚好填满我的心
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

众所周知，Will是一个单亲家庭，父亲在船坞工作,Will跟着父亲的工作调动不断转学。在学校里，他永远是新来的男孩，长的可爱小天使的脸庞，但沉默寡言，有不符合年龄的沉默。同学还不知道Will的全名，他已经动身去另一个地方了，只是这里的一个过客，不留下痕迹。

Will从不在乎是否有好朋友，即使拥有，也会因为时间和距离的阻碍断了联系。Will的父亲也曾担心Will自闭，但他用一句很大人的话开解父亲：‘孤独是生命的礼物，爸爸。’

Will一直很孤独，像辽阔的森林里的孤兽，寻找同类。共情的天赋，于他是是上帝的惠赠，也是撒旦的诅咒，和beta或者alpha约会，知道他们的脑子那些可爱龌蹉的小想法，比如“他底子挺不错，如果剃掉胡须会不会更软啊”、“他的须后水可真的一点都好闻”、“好想把我的大**塞进他的嘴里，他的嘴型就是**嘴啊”。有时Will挺讨厌他这种能力的，但得到不少好的意见嘛，他还没打算换掉须后水。

讨厌ABO社会，alpha和omega根据信息素提高体内荷尔蒙的数量，然后**上脑乱搞，搞出人命，而alpha如果看上其他omega，那拍拍屁股走人，留下涨奶的omega和尚在襁褓的小孩，Will家就是这种情况：他的alpha母亲对omega父亲一见钟情，反抗家族，和父亲远走高飞，但奈何经济实力不行，灰溜溜回到家族，迎娶安排的对象。每个月私底打笔钱给Will父亲，而父亲虽然是omega，但比alpha硬气，把钱全部取出来，扔到那个背弃他们父子的脸上，叫她带着这钱彻底远离他们。

那时父亲摸着Will的头说，“Will，我们再穷，也不能丢掉尊严。”即使是omega，也要独立生活，不做不依附他人就活不下去的菟丝花。不是所有的omega都要乖乖张开大腿给alpha繁衍，不是一辈子都要耗在无尽的家务活和吵闹的小鬼头们。

Will长成不一般的omega，他力排众议报考警校，然后在重案组工作，他这些年的表现让众人知道，omega不只会在alpha的胯下活着，也可以一枪打爆alpha的头。他的美貌被隐藏在老土的黑框眼镜，精壮的身材被法兰绒衬衫遮盖，玫瑰般清香的信息素被难闻的须后水掩饰。除开这些老土的打扮，Will绝对是上等的omega，一大群纯种alpha为他搏斗，而Will会策马而来，挥着战斧，砍下胜者的头颅。

在重案组工作那段时间，有很多的alpha对Will示爱，甚至还有嫌疑人，Will都没有接受，因为家庭缘故，他几乎不与alpha约会，一般是和女beta或omega约会。自从受伤转做讲师，他已经没有约会了，没有年轻时候的热情，更多时候，他喜欢在家里和狗狗抱在一起取暖，晚上在外面散步，回头看着房子的灯火。这样他更为放松，漂浮的船找到灯塔，孤独的星星找到月亮。

“为什么树会这么高，爸爸？”

“因为他不想你晒伤，我的小Will。”

Will又从一身汗中醒来，不过没有梦见那些血腥的肢体。那棵柿子树，是他五岁的时候栽下的，然后他搬走了。柿子成熟时，父亲会摘下，而Will会偷偷摘未成熟的，在院子里偷吃，不同于成熟的甜腻，青柿子带着涩味，小Will没有试过这种味道，苦涩却仍人想尝试。


	2. Chapter 2

弗吉尼亚州 匡提科 联调局学院

“每个人都想杀人，自己下手或者等着神降天罚。”

“大家试想一下，谁杀害了马洛太太。告诉我，你的猜想。告诉我，你是谁。下课。”

刚刚结束心理分析课，在门口等待很久的杰克克劳福德向威尔走来，“格雷厄姆先生，你的心理课讲的非常棒。”

alpha，一个中年的黑人alpha，威尔把眼镜戴上不与杰克对视。

“我是特殊探员杰克克劳福德，行为科学部负责人。”杰克伸出手来，威尔快速握了一下，继续收拾教案，普通的黑框眼镜被威尔戴歪，因为杰克的来访。

“我们在是否开启博物馆这点上有点分歧。”杰克竖起食指，指点这个问题。

“我只是不同意你取的名字而已，”威尔反驳，“邪恶心理犯罪博物馆，这个名字取得有点哗众取宠了。”

这个话题继续下去也没有意思，杰克转移话题，“我知道你收起内心的躁动当起了讲师，也知道你有社交困难。”

威尔也是不同意杰克的话，“我只是对他们讲话，没有听他们的回话，这不算社交。”

“好吧，”杰克盯着威尔戴歪的眼镜，伸手帮忙纠正位置“你介意吗？”

好吧，其实挺讨厌alpha的触碰，威尔自己把眼镜扶正。

杰克尴尬地把手收回，直接进入正题，“所以，现在你是怎么样的情况？”

“我内心的躁动更让我接近阿斯伯格综合征和孤独症，而不是自负和反社会。”

“但你可以共情自负、反社会的人？”

“我可以移情于任何人，是因为我丰富的想象力，不是人格障碍。”一直要纠正这些问题，无知的人。

杰克按住他的公文包，“我可以，借用你的想象力吗？”

然后，杰克带他去第八位受害者家里，发现第八位受害者的尸体。这个凶手很矛盾，把人掐死，还用鹿角把人捅穿，结果尸体送回家。是威尔太久没外出查案了吗？这年头凶手们犯罪方法这么新奇，是他跟不上时代潮流。

通过尸检，那个凶手会把女孩们吃掉，难怪尸体找不到，不知道应该庆幸伊莉丝（第八位受害者）患有肝癌，没有落到凶手的肚子。

另外一边，阿拉娜介意杰克把威尔带去案发现场，威尔移情的主要动力是恐惧，丰富的想象力让他知道凶手，这也带来许多可怕的副作用，多年的失眠盗汗，噩梦中的尸体。

知道凶手为什么这样对死者，威尔终于可以回到沃尔夫普查的家，回家路上，威尔又带回一只流浪狗，看着狗狗们乖乖趴在窝里，威尔有一丝放松，没有alpha上司，没有血腥案件。就坐在沙发上，喝着兑水威士忌，看着外面洒落的月光。

恐惧如影随形，威尔梦见伊莉丝了，她的尸体升起，被鹿角狠狠贯穿。又醒了，看了柜子的电子钟，三点二十九分。威尔带着一身汗醒来，酸臭味，却微微带着玫瑰的香味，威尔长期服用抑制剂，还是军事专用的，他的味道被掩盖着。除了阿拉娜在他发热期间探望过他，只有她知道威尔的味道。

雨后玫瑰，清香带着雨水的味道，不像一般omega甜腻的信息素，可威尔还带着一丝的柑橘味。微甜带涩，就像威尔的性格不是平易近人但喜欢狗，已经收养了六只狗，omega的孩子的渴望在他身上变成对狗狗的喜爱。

阿拉娜不仅是威尔的朋友，她更像威尔的朋友，威尔不懂交际，阿拉娜会帮他解决。害怕威尔不要陷的太深，推荐了巴尔的摩的汉尼拔克莱特医生给杰克，进行非正式的心理诊疗。

威尔和克莱特医生首次见面，情况不是很好。威尔的心理医生没有一个是alpha，而且这位克莱特医生在杰克办公室里分析他，一针见血的评价让威尔不舒服，alpha的恶劣品格。即使穿着高定休闲三件套，里子还是野兽。

明尼苏达州的模仿犯作案，女孩赤身被捅在鹿头上，威尔感觉到了嘲笑。死者的肺被割掉，死者像畜牲一样被处理。

威尔也同时推出明州伯劳鸟的更多信息了。

巴尔的摩

汉尼拔穿着宝蓝色三件套，独自一人品尝小羊羔的肺，不知道威尔的滋味是怎么样呢？老土的打扮下藏着香甜的气息，汉尼拔绝对不会浪费的。他会把威尔的一分一寸都会吃掉的。


End file.
